Edward, Bella and Alice
by ImogenLyfe
Summary: Not too good of a story - constructive reviews appreciated. Basically, Edward has 'overheard' Bella and Alice talking, then has to go see the Volturi over a werewolf issue. : Enjoy.
1. Blushes

We raced each other to the car, our feet pounding the floor as we ran past the citizens of Seattle. Edward was ahead of me, his movements a slight more graceful than mine. He reached the silver volvo before I, startling several people who made the same journey as us to the local car park.  
As I ran up, he smiled his perfect crooked smile, which would of made my heart flutter - if it still thumped.  
"So, how are you liking your newly damned life?" He still didn't fully approve of me being a vampire, especially about me not blushing anymore, but he was starting to see benefits of it.  
"It's great - I can finally walk without tripping," I still contained my sarcasm.

I walked around the car and slid into the passenger seat next to Edward where he grasped my hand as he started the car.  
We backed out of the car park, hitting the hundred dial as we sped down the highway back to Forks. I thought back to the conversation I had previously had with Alice and sighed quietly - but I knew Edward would hear. His eyes turned to look at me, his eyebrows knitting together.  
"What was that for?" My face turned to face him as he asked the question.  
"It was nothing, just a conversation I encountered with Alice the other day."  
"Oh, I heard." I stared incredulously at him. He'd _heard? _Then again, I wasn't that surprised.

His eyes grew distant and back to the road, I followed his gaze and watched it twist and turn. His hands gripped the steering wheel a bit harder and I assumed he was thinking about Alice and I. We travelled the rest of the journey in silence.

He drove me to his house where I know resided, since Charlie had kicked me out after I broke the news I was engaged. Alice was waiting on the front porch, bouncing up and down slightly. I knew why she was so... anxious? Maybe that was the right word, but I couldn't think of a better word. She didn't leave her place as we stepped out the car.  
"Edward..." she began, but was silenced by Edward's hand rising up.  
"I know, Alice," he said. He grasped my hand again and walked at a human pace up to the front door.

"Why do you still walk that slow? Bella's one of us now," Edward glared at Alice as she said the last bit, I just smiled. He composed his face before continuing.  
"Habit, I guess." I was ushered inside by Alice, probably wanting to get me away from Edward. I started to drag Edward with me, but was unsuccesful as Alice started to uncurl our fingers.  
"I need to talk to you again," Alice said. "In private," she added loudly so Edward would have a better chance of hearing - even though he would of heard whether or not she spoke with volume.

She pulled me into the living and pushed me onto one of their sofa's.  
"What's eating at Edward?"  
"Alice, you're guess is as good as mine."  
"You can't read his thoughts?" For some reason, I'd gained the same power as Edward, being able to see into other people's minds. None of his family except Alice knew - not even Edward knew.  
I shook my head. The same thing happened to me as to Edward. His thoughts were concealed. I could see how frustrating it was now. I heard a low and disastified grunt come from the doorway, making my head snap up.

Edward stood still, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Wouldn't it be easier to ask me Alice?" but he faced me as he said this, his face smooth and expressionless.  
"Edward..." I started, but he silenced me like he had done to Alice.  
"Alice, I really think you either ought to control your thoughts better - or wait till I'm out of town before discussing Bella and my problems," I shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of his eyes. "Now, Bella, when did you plan on telling me?"  
I didn't answer at first, trying to work out the best possible answer. I knew lying wouldn't work - that was still my traitor. I could hear him sigh impatiently as he awaited the my response.  
"I wasn't sure," I stared up to him - bad mistake, my thoughts shifted around my head, making incoherent sentences. He nodded slowly.  
"It's interesting-" he sat down on the couch, leaning against the arm rest in a casual manner "-that Alice should know. It's not like I have much importance, you know, being your husband." He chuckled darkly.

I twisted the ring on my third finger around, watching the diamond's glitter in the sunlight which came through the windows, also hitting my skin. Before I could do anything, Edward was sitting next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist, his head resting against my hair.  
"I'm not angry," though there was a slight edge to his voice - confusion? Disappointment? I nodded, my eyes downcast. Alice had left without saying a word.  
"I'm sorry Edward," I murmered. His arms wrapped tighter than he would of done if I was still human.  
"Don't be. I understand why."  
I shifted my body so I could look in his face, but reluctantly away as a flitter of pain pressed into his face. This would of been the time that I'd cry normally. It felt weird not having any salty moisture making a break down my cheeks.  
"You were scared of disappointment from me," he continued, "am I right?" I still didn't say anything, nodded weakly.

He managed to unlatch me from his body - which was much harder than when I was still weak - and cradled my face in his hands.  
"I miss your blush," he whispered, his fingers brushed my cheeks before pressing his lips to mine - now he wasn't as careful, could cross as many of his rules he'd made. I didn't complain and through as much enthusiasm as he did it. He pulled away, smiling at my scowl that spread across my face.  
"Tell me one more thing though..." I groaned loudly, the guilty feeling starting to creep back to the shadows.  
"One," I promised.  
"Why were you discussing me with _Alice_? Why not me?" That was an easy question, well, questions.  
"Embarassment." His musical laughed filled the room before he was back on me, his hands still cradling my face.


	2. Volturi

Discalimer: I forgot to put this on the other - none of these characters are owned by me, but by the fantastic novelist Stephenie Meyer.

I must admit, I wasn't entirely that thirsty for blood as I thought I would be - it could be due to the fact that usually the sight of blood, even the smell, made me pass out - and I managed to only have one human's blood. Although that is still bad, to say I was newborn, I don't think it was. I attempted hunting at one time, (focus on the word 'attempted',) it didn't turn out succesful. I was the only person, (not counting Edward as he didn't catch something so I didn't feel too bad,) who didn't catch an animal - even a rabbit, and they're easy.

Most nights, I listened to Edward playing piano. I hadn't noticed before, it must of been whilst I had slept, he would play his piano. I loved every second and each time he played my lullaby, it took my back to the first time I'd entered his home - how overwhelmed I'd been.

So, here I was, watching Edward's fingers move swiftly over the ivory keys, filling the room with melodic sounds. A smile crept over my face as I swayed slightly.  
When the song came to an end, I thought I was going to fall into the land of blissful dreaming - if only that were possible. Edward turned to look at me, holding my hands in his and stroking the marble skin. He sighed deeply, making me look into his troubled eyes.  
"Bella..." he began. I waited patiently. I'd decided to give Edward more credit - and was spending the majority of time with him now. I did that before, but I would only spend about an hour a _week_ where I was absent from his company.  
"Bella," he began again, "I have to leave." I could see his eyes were pained.

My body froze as he said this, not again. Please, not again. I wouldn't be able to stand the pain if he left - I think I'd definitely snap - go loco. I shook my head, waiting for impossible tears to spring up. He shook my shoulder, getting my attention back to his.  
"I'm leaving - but I'm coming back."  
"Why?" My voice was hoarse, and I knew he wasn't expecting me to ask him directly, and that he was trying to avoid the question. He waited several minutes before answering, and as he did, his hand moved to cup my jaw.  
"Volturi," that was all he said. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
"But I'm not human anymore, we don't need to be involved with them."  
"It's not related to that Bella, it's... it's to do with Jacob." My body, (which had started to loose some of its tension,) locked in every place, and no matter how much shaking I received, I wouldn't budge.  
"I don't want to do it, but I knew you'd want me to. Jacob crossed over the border, one of the Volturi were there and saw him, they know about our truce."  
"But that truce has nothing to do with them - and neither do werewolves!" My voice shot through the octaves.  
"I thought that, but they have re-thought some of their rules, and, since we live in _harmony_ with them, most of us anyway, they've made a new rule." I waited to see if he would say anything after.

"What's the rule then?" Edward cleared his throat before answering - as though he was going to give a speech. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to me.

'Cullen family,

The volturi have considered changing the rules, and these are some you may need to know.  
1. The Volturi shall now be in any business containing werewolves.  
2. Any truces made between vampires, werewolves etc will be made official between Volturi.'

I skim read the third line and threw it to Edward, not believing what I read.  
"I, I can't have anything to do with Jacob anymore?" Edward shook his head. "Wait, why are you going to Italy?"  
"They're not in Italy, Bella, they're in Phoenix," he paused, waiting to see my reaction before continuing, "they're visiting all vampire families, and I asked if I could meet with Aro as I wanted to try and discuss Jacob being free of any crimes."  
"I'm coming as well," I knew I was being stubborn - and selfish - but I didn't want Jacob being hurt.  
"No." The anger in his voice startled me.  
"No?"  
"They will think that Jacob sent you, knowing that is the reason he crossed, to talk to you, but they don't know if he actually managed to speak. I need to persuade them he didn't." I understood what he meant, could see him pleading with his eyes for me to stay put, stay with my new family. This was the only time I'd let him go on his own. Wait, no. He wouldn't go on his own.  
"Take someone with you though. I'll stay here," my voice deceived me on the last word.

I was pulled into his chest, my head resting against his sweater his wore. I felt his head against my hair, brushing his lips against the strands.  
"Thank you," he murmered.  
"This will be the first and last time I warn you," my voice was strong and I heard him chuckle slightly. He pulled me away, staring into my eyes which were the same colour as his - topaz.  
"Thank you, sorry, of course I'll take someone, anything you ask, just as long as you stay here." I smiled at his persuasion skills - he was starting to act a bit like me in that way.  
I raised my head so I could kiss him on the lips, it wasn't going to be thorough, but he pulled me closer to him, his lips urgent on mine, and I couldn't resist.


End file.
